


Just Keep Shooting

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Archery, Bonding, Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Family Deaths, makeshift family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garfield and Artemis bond over target practice.</p>
<p>team family bonding fic inspired by this weeks episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN GARFIELD HUGGED ARTEMIS MY HEART EXPLODED FROM CUTENESS AND JOY AND RAINBOWS SO I WROTE THIS! Please enjoy while I sob over Garfield Logan's adorableness in EVERY SINGLE CONTINUITY!! (why is he so adorable???)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or the characters otherwise there would be more episodes.

“Gar, that's right. Hold the bow steady...” Artemis coached, crouching down beside Garfield. He held her classic green bow in his hands and tried his hardest to copy Artemis technique he’d seen her use on missions. It must have looked fairly comical. The bow was so big for him. Still, Artemis was staying true to her word and she was training Gar how to use a bow and arrow. 

“Aim at the target slowly and.... Fire.” She ordered. Garfield's fingers released the arrow and it flew towards the target. A thud echoed around the training room and Artemis smiled widely. 

“Was that okay?” Garfield asked nervously. 

“That was brilliant, Gar. Really good for a first try.” Artemis praised, wrapping her arms around Garfield affectionately. He beamed and returned the hug. 

“Thank you.” He said gratefully.

“No problem, Gar. The more defensive skills you know, the better hero you’ll become. It’s always good to have a backup.” Artemis told him, pulling away, but keeping her hands on Gar’s shoulders.

“Is that why Nightwing keeps trying to make me fight?” Gar asked. 

“Yeah. Maybe you should let him teach you hand-to-hand combat. What would you do if you couldn’t use your shape-shifting powers?” Artemis suggested. 

“I just.... I don't what to be like the soldiers that used to terrorise the farm.” Garfield admitted, turning his head away. A hint of shame passed over his face and Artemis felt her heart ache. 

“Hey.” She said softly, gently turning his head back towards her. “That’s never going to happen, Gar. You are ten times better than those soldiers and always will be. You are a hero. Working to save the world from bad guys, like those soldiers. Never think that just because you can kick butt that you aren’t any better than them, because you are. Never forget that Gar." Artemis pulled Gar into another hug and she felt his arms enclose around her. He was better. He was a hero. He was Beast Boy. 

 


End file.
